Disclosed in the embodiment herein is a flexible integration system for receiving printed sheets from plural printers and selectably directing those printed sheets to plural sheet outputs areas for plural outputs to selectably different sheet processing systems, such as different finishers, with a sheet position sensing system and a dual-axis flexible sheet transporting system (which may be integrated in a planer table device). The disclosed sheet transporting system of the embodiment provides selectable sheet translation movement and/or rotation from selected ones of said plural sheet input areas to selected ones of said plural sheet outputs areas so as to provide selectable sheet feeding from selected printers to selected sheet processing systems.
A large area of multiple spaced sheet driving elements (providing variable angle sheet driving directions) and sensors may be provided in an intelligent, adaptive, scaleable, closed-loop paper path plane, which can simultaneously enter, exit, move and re-position multiple sheets thereon. Any sheet entering at any position can be moved to any other location in the paper path plane. With a variable velocity as well as variable angle sheet movement system in the disclosed embodiment, the outputs of slower PPM printers with slower sheet velocities can be combined into a single or plural sheet output streams of higher velocities and PPM rates. Continuous feedback sensing of sheet positions can be provided.